Iron Ultra
by Dragoguage
Summary: Iron King gets help & training from Ultraman so he can defend the Earth from the Kiyakunans


Chapter 1 Iron Surprise!

Summary: After defeating an enemy, Iron King realizes that the enemy nearly defeated him &amp; meets someone who can help.

Zero: Again, the author only owns the creatures.

Iron King had finally defeated a dinosaur-like creature sent by a race known as the Kiyakunans. This had happened a few months after the Titanians tried to take over. His only attacks: Iron Kick, some type of beam, a levitation move, energy slashes &amp; some type of explosion weren't enough to defeat most of the Kiyakunans' monsters. And he had been pushed almost beyond his water limit, nearly 5 times. His human form was also having trouble trying to refill 'the tanks', there was a drought that was sapping Iron King's strength. It was going on for nearly 2 months &amp; to make matters worst, summer had started a month ago. This meant that the heat would make it harder for Iron King to do anything without running out of energy first. But also, his human ally had left the force. His human form, Gentaro, one day saw a large red &amp; silver flying humanoid. "Iron Shock!" He said. He transformed &amp; followed the humanoid to an open field. The humanoid landed in front of him. The humanoid was slightly taller than him, was red &amp; sliver, had eyes that were lit up &amp; had a small head crest. "Who are you?!" they both asked. "I am Ultraman, I come from Nebula M78. I heard that this Ironic Kin needed help fighting off monsters so that's why I arrived. Are you him?" Ultraman asked. "Yes! I am Iron King, I am a cyborg created to protect Japan from invaders." Iron King answered. "Well from what I've heard you _need_ the help. (Iron King groans) Here's what I'll do: I'll help you out in some of your battles so long as you let me train you to do more moves. Deal?" Ultraman asked. "I accept- UH!" Iron King grunted as he fell to his knees. "What's wrong?!" Ultraman asked. "My water levels are low. I'm hydro powered, if my water levels go down, so do I." Iron King groaned. "Then get some-" "I can't, there's been- a drought &amp;\- I haven't been able to- properly refill my tanks &amp; it's- been messing up my fights with monsters." Iron King said while panting. "Well why don't you drink from the ocean?" Ultraman asked. "I need non-salty water." Iron King answered. "I got an idea." Ultraman said. He grunted a few times &amp; moved his hands to perform his Ultra Stream. Water sprayed from his hands onto Iron King. "Thank you! I can feel my strength returning to normal." Iron King sighed. "I see you have warning lights on your chest just like me." Ultraman said as he continued spraying the water. "What? Oh, yeah. If it gets too low then it blinks." Iron King explained. "Your tanks full yet?" Ultraman asked. "They are now" Iron King said getting back to his feet. "Ok good, now when do you want to start training?" Ultraman asked. "How about maybe now? That way I can get a taste of what you've got in store before tonight." Iron King suggested. "I don't see why not. With this sunlight, I can train for a while." Ultraman said. "Your solar-powered? How long can you stay active?" Iron King asked. "About 3 minutes, give or take a second. How long can you be active?" the Ultra asked. "Maybe 2 minutes at maximum. Is that because I'm water-powered?" Iron King asked. "Maybe" Ultraman shrugged. Iron King sighed and asked, "Ok so what am I in for?" Ultraman got in his signature stance &amp; rushed Iron King. Then he performed a Flying Mare &amp; caused Iron King to crash to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" Iron King asked. "You said you wanted a taste of what I can do." Ultraman answered. "Well, you'll eat your words after this!" Iron King responded. He leaped into the air, performed his Iron Kick &amp; got Ultraman in the shoulder. "So this is one of your moves? Not too painful" Ultraman said, recovering rather quickly from the attack. "Wait what?! But that attack usually defeats most monsters &amp; yet you hardly felt anything?!" Iron King asked. "Uh, yeah. My skin is very tough so it repels most attacks. Do you want to see my beam attack?" Ultraman asked. Iron King nodded &amp; Ultraman fired his beam at a nearby rock. It was destroyed instantly. Iron King's eyes flashed in surprise. "Now you" the Ultra said. He nodded &amp; fired his Iron Ray. It destroyed another rock in one hit. "Ok not bad, but you'll need more attacks than that before you face off against your next monster." Ultraman said. "Alright, my water levels are getting low again." Iron King said. "That was quick, it's only been 2 minutes. I'm good for another minute." Ultraman said. "Let me guess, in order for me to defeat enemies, I'll need a 'Longer timer'?" Iron King asked. "Something like that. You want to meet up here again tonight?" Ultraman asked. "Sure, by then my tanks will be full. I'll see you later Ultraman." Iron King groaned. "Same to you Iron King. &amp; remember to get your tanks filled." Ultraman said before flying away. Iron King reverted to his human form &amp; quickly refilled his tanks for tonight.

Iron King: You do know we can't physically talk right?

Me: My story &amp; I say you have the ability to talk without moving your mouths.

Ultraman: Well, originally I was supposed to have a moving mouth but my creators scrapped the idea. R &amp; R


End file.
